Violet Plunkett
|Image = Violet.jpg |Actor = Sadie Calvano |First = Pilot |Last = Blow and a Free McMuffin |Count = |Name = |Place = USA |Family = *Shirley Stabler + (Maternal Great-Grandmother) *Henry Plunkett + (Maternal Great-Grandfather) *Bonnie Plunkett (Maternal Grandmother) *Adam Janakowski (Maternal Step-Grandfather) *Alvin Lester Biletnikoff + (Maternal Grandfather) *Ray Stabler (Maternal Great-Half-Uncle) *Christy Plunkett (Mother) *Unknown Father *Douglas Biletnikoff (Maternal Uncle) *Jackie Biletnikoff (Maternal Uncle) *Roscoe Plunkett (Maternal Half-Brother) *Gweneth Taylor (Biological Daughter) |Seasons = Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 6 |Age = 20 - 21 |First Episode = "Pilot" |Last Episode = "Jell-O Shots and the Truth about Santa" |Gender = Female |Episode Count = 52 |image = Violet(1).jpg}} Violet Plunkett is the daughter of Christy Plunkett, granddaughter of Bonnie Plunkett, the half-sister of Roscoe Plunkett, the biological mother of Gweneth Taylor and a main character in seasons 1-3 of Mom. She is portrayed by Sadie Calvano. Biography 'Early Life' Violet was born when Christy was 17 and a half. She had a rough childhood and still doesn't quite forgive her Mom for not being a good parent while she was growing up. Much like her mother, Violet becomes a mom at 17 herself, but decides to give her daughter up for adoption in "Sonograms and Tube Tops", stating that she doesn't want to end up being the same type of parent her Mom is and Grandma was. Relationships Christy (Mother) Main=It took a very long time for Christy and Violet to get along. Violet has always despised Christy for the way she brought her up: Christy was usually either drunk or high near her children--that is, when she came home. Violet also blames Christy for a lot of things, including some that aren't Christy's fault. In Season 2, When Christy loses the house after gambling away the rent money, Violet didn't want to continue living with her mother after going through so much physical and emotional neglect and moved to her friend's house, but not before telling Christy that every bad thing that's happened to her is her fault. Violet only stays for one day, as Christy finds a massive house, and the house and the area she is currently staying in is physically and visually disgusting. Violet tells her mother that she'll always stick with her, after learning that sticking with family is very important. |-| Season 3='Pure Evil and a Free Piece of Cheesecake' Violet texts Christy wanting to re-unite with her and repair and re-build their relationship. She invites Christy to come shopping with her and Christy, trying to make up for lost time, goes a bit overboard expressing her love for Violet. Violet then invites Christy and Bonnie to come wedding dress shopping with her, but it ends up being about Christy and Bonnie's fight over Christy's ability to get good results. Bonnie doesn't think that Christy will continue to do well and Christy becomes frustrated that her mother can't just be happy for her. The fight continues until Bonnie, at an A.A. Meeting, tells Christy that she feels threatened that her daughter is doing better than she ever did and they make up later on. Violet and Christy have a little slip up on their newly built friendship when Christy mentions Violet having had a child, unaware that Violet hadn't told him, and Gregory becomes offended that Violet didn't trust him enough to tell about the past pregnancy. Violet and Christy become friends again when the audience sees her walk up to her mother's apartment with her suitcase, but pauses and calls Christy to ask for advice. Christy, unaware that Violet is right outside the door, asks if she's still in love with Gregory, and upon getting an affirmative answer, tells her that she should make up with him and sit down and tell him the truth. Violet breaks up with Gregory in the very next episode, "Mahjong Sally and the Ecstasy", and tells Christy and Bonnie that Gregory has been cheating on her, indicating that he couldn't handle Violet's secret baby. Christy and Bonnie go over to Gregory's house to take back her things, as requested by Violet, and end up taking more than just Violet's things as they realize an opportunity. Unfortunately, they get caught by Phyllis, Gregory's mother, and hear another side of the break-up. When they get back home they speculate about which one is true, and Christy states that she wants to believe Violet but there is a long history of drug and alcohol abuse in the family, leading her to believe that Gregory's statement may be true. Christy tries to confront Violet, but she doesn't want to hear it, and wants to know why Christy would believe Phyllis and Gregory over her. When Violet disappears, Christy gets a phone call from Phyllis telling her that Violet is "drunk off her ass" over at her house, once again leading her to believe the truth and not Violet's lie. Bonnie and Christy go over to the house where Bonnie holds Violet's hair while she throws up in the toilet. Christy talks to Phyllis, apologizing for not believing her and spilling things about how she thinks she is a terrible mother to Violet. Phyllis reassures her that she isn't as terrible of a mother as she thinks she is, and tells her that she needs to relax and be sure that she's always doing the best she can, whilst letting Violet make her own choice, but still disciplining her enough to grow into a mature adult. Violet comes back to live with Bonnie and Christy at the end of the episode and carries on living there during the season 3 Finale. She gets back together with Luke in "Blow with a Free McMuffin" and moves in with him in the same episode. Bonnie (Grandmother) Season 3="Violet breaks up with Gregory in "Mahjong Sally and the Ecstasy", and tells Christy and Bonnie that Gregory has been cheating on her, indicating that he couldn't handle Violet's secret baby. Christy and Bonnie go over to Gregory's house to take back her things, as requested by Violet, and end up taking more than just Violet's things as they realize an opportunity. Unfortunately, they get caught by Phyllis, Gregory's mother, and hear another side of the break-up. When they get back home they speculate about which one is true, and Christy states that she wants to believe Violet but there is a long history of drug and alcohol abuse in the family, leading her to believe that Gregory's statement may be true. Christy tries to confront Violet, but she doesn't want to hear it, and wants to know why Christy would believe Phyllis and Gregory over her. When Violet disappears, Christy gets a phone call from Phyllis telling her that Violet is "drunk off her ass" over at her house, once again leading her to believe the truth and not Violet's lie. Bonnie and Christy go over to the house where Bonnie holds Violet's hair while she throws up in the toilet. Roscoe (Half-Brother) Roscoe is Violet's maternal half-brother. Gweneth (Daughter) Gweneth is Violet's and Luke's biological daughter. Butch (Father) Butch (under the fake name James Sutcliff) is Violet's biological father. Although never seen, Christy takes Violet to her father's grave, and after Violet walks off, Bonnie and Christy talk about how they don't actually know whose grave it is, but Christy states that she won't ever tell Violet who her real father is, because she never wants Violet to know him because he was physically abusive to her. Christy would rather have Violet think her father is dead, maybe because Christy wishes he was. Shirley (Maternal Great-Grandmother) Shirley is Violet's biological maternal great-grandmother. Shirley and Violet have never seen each other in person, but Christy has shown Shirley a photo of Violet before Shirley died. Henry (Maternal Great-Grandfather) Henry is Violet's biological maternal great-grandfather. None of the Plunkett family know or have seen Henry; Christy and Bonnie know that he is Bonnie's father, but have never seen him. Baxter (Ex-Stepfather) Baxter is Violet's ex-stepfather. Violet and Baxter aren't seen together much after Season 1, however in Season 1 they are really only acquaintances. Romances Luke (Boyfriend) Luke is Violet's boyfriend in the beginning of the series and for a short while prior to season three. They have a daughter, Gweneth, together. Luke didn't at first approve of Violet's decision to give up their child, stating that he wouldn't like the idea of anyone else having their baby, but after realizing that it was for the best and he could also get a job out of it from Gweneth's adoptive father, he proceeded with it. A while after Violet and Luke broke up, they get back together and moved in together in Blow and a Free McMuffin. Gregory (ex-fiancé) Gregory is Violet's ex-fiancé. They dated for a while and were prepared to get married, but Christy spilled secrets and Violet wasn't always truthful and thus, the end of their relationship. Appearances Gallery Violet Violet.jpg Violet Season 2.gif Violet5.jpg Violet4.jpg Violet(1).jpg Season 1 Mom 1x06.jpg Mom 1x17.jpg 1x21.jpg Bonnie8.jpg Christy12.jpg Christy11.jpg Christy10.jpg Christy5.jpg Violet2.jpg Violet3.jpg Violet4.jpg Violet5.jpg Violet6.jpg Violet7.jpg Violet8.png Season 2 Mom 2x02.png Mom 2x08.jpg Violet Season 2.gif Mom 2x10.jpg Mom 2x11.jpg Mom 2x17.jpg Mom 2x08.jpg Mom 2x11.jpg Mom 2x10.jpg Season 3 CUDjZ0mUEAA4d6E.jpg Pure Evil and a Free Piece of Cheesecake.jpg Mahjong Sally and the Ecstasy.jpg Kreplach and a Tiny Tush.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Content